


Flaming locks of auburn hair (and eyes of emerald green)

by Scarlet2007



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet2007/pseuds/Scarlet2007
Summary: I was inspired by Dolly Parton's Jolene. Sharon confronts Natasha because she's threatened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First post for AO3 so I'm a bit nervous! Disclaimer; all the characters belong to Marvel, but any mistakes are mine!

Natasha was sat eating her lunch in the New Avengers facility, now that President Ellis and T’Challa have persuaded the UN to provide diplomatic immunity to those involved with what has been publicised as the “Avengers’ Civil War” across tabloids worldwide. It may have helped that Steve had already been broken Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda out of the RAFT. The presence of the entire team was certainly noted when they stopped the simultaneous strikes across the US and Europe that the Ten Rings had organised. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as their world was; Steve was back in command of the New Avengers and she was his second.  
The only unusual thing right now was the way Sharon sat down opposite her, pushing a coffee across the table and keeping one for herself. Natasha slowly looked at the former SHIELD agent, slightly raising an eyebrow in silent question.  
“Can I have a moment to be frank, Agent Romanoff?” Sharon looked nervous and unhappy, although these emotions would have been hidden from anyone who had not had Natasha’s long career in espionage. Sensing that the crumbling emotional façade and the potential frank conversation must be linked, she nodded.  
“You know you’re gorgeous,” Natasha blinked, but Sharon continued to ramble, “I mean, you’ve got a fiery mane of auburn waves and piercing green eyes that make your alabaster skin glow. There’s no way any other woman can compete!”  
Sighing, Natasha leaned back in her chair and replied, “I’m not competing with anyone. You can’t seriously be telling me that you’re threatened by me when you’re dating my commanding officer.”  
Finally reaching her breaking point, Sharon hit the table in between them, her hands staying where they fell as she replied, “THAT is exactly the problem. He’s enamoured. I can’t count the times I’ve seen him look at you the way he should be looking at me. I can’t do it anymore, last night he called your name in his sleep. The first time woke me up, the second time I registered what he’d said. I left the bed and cried myself back to sleep on the sofa.”  
Surprised by the outcome of this frank conversation, Natasha softened her tone, reaching across to placate the blonde agent opposite her, “Look, Steve isn’t interested in me. If he had been, things would’ve gone differently a long time ago. You sound like a bad country song; the only way you can get over whatever is really going on is if you talk to him.”  
“Thank you, Agent Romanoff.” Smiling as she stood up, Sharon continued, “I’ll talk to him this evening.”  
“No problem,” Natasha answered, returning the smile, “and call me Natasha.”


End file.
